


Stuffed, Mashed & Basted

by meleedamage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, Shameless Smut, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: ALONE ON THANKSGIVING? MAD AT YOUR DAD?I'm a former brainwashed assassin with a metal arm, a penchant for knives and an infamous murder strut. I can play anywhere from 25 to 40, depending on whether I shave/bathe/have had a coffee. I'm apparently one of the 'good guys' now but I can be your family's worst nightmare. If you'd like to have me as your strictly platonic date for Thanksgiving, but have me pretend to be in a very long or serious relationship with you to torment your family, I'm game.





	Stuffed, Mashed & Basted

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a Tumblr prompt. It took over a year and several rewrites but it’s finally done. Hope you like it!! xo

Darcy's hand hovered over the door hesitantly as she worked up the nerve to knock. _This was a terrible idea. What the hell had she been thinking?!_ Her latest ridiculous scheme was undoubtedly destined for disaster. Maybe there was still time for her to cut her losses and- 

Before she could finish her thought, a metal fist shot out and rapped ominously against the wood veneer. Darcy glanced at her delightfully disheveled dinner date, eyes wide with panic and his lips slowly twisted into a wicked grin that made her weak in the knees.

"Don't worry," Bucky soothed, setting his hand against the small of her back. "I've got you, sweetheart."

To say that Darcy dreaded Thanksgiving was a gross understatement. The standard turkey dinner held no appeal for her whatsoever. By the time everything made it to the table, half of it was lukewarm and no one in her family was particularly talented in the kitchen to say the least. 

As if cold, lumpy mashed potatoes and dried out turkey weren't enough, she could always count on The Discourse to disappoint. The members of her blended family held such disparate world views that it invariably resulted in heated debate. 

Her step-father, Buzz, seemed to relish any opportunity to dismiss her as a left-wing kook and after everything she had seen working alongside Jane, she simply lacked the patience for his specific brand of small-minded condescension.

Since Darcy had started working with Jane, she hadn't actually managed to make it home for Thanksgiving at all. She felt terribly guilty admitting that it had been something of a relief. Since things had finally settled down at work, Darcy was all out of excuses and her Mom had been so goddamned insistent that Darcy had begrudgingly agreed to come home for the holidays. 

The week before Thanksgiving things had taken a turn for the worse. Darcy's Aunt Sue had been admitted to the hospital for an emergency appendectomy. Her prognosis was good but Darcy's Mom was headed to Cleveland to nurse her sister back to health and explained that it would really mean the world to her if Darcy kept her dinner date with Buzz and the rest of the family. Her request to join her Mom at Aunt Sue's instead was firmly rebuffed. 

_Your family needs you... It's been years since they've even seen you... You already agreed to come... They'll be so disappointed if you back out of this now..._

With Mom away, she was left to dine with Buzz and her insufferable step-brother Rich's picture perfect family. The very thought had been nothing short of thoroughly nauseating. That was when her salvation arrived in the form of a hand-written flyer taped to the wall of the elevator.

**ALONE ON THANKSGIVING? MAD AT YOUR DAD?**

_I'm a former brainwashed assassin with a metal arm, a penchant for knives and an infamous murder strut. I can play anywhere from 25 to 40, depending on whether I shave/bathe/have had a coffee. I'm apparently one of the 'good guys' now but I can be your family's worst nightmare. If you'd like to have me as your strictly platonic date for Thanksgiving, but have me pretend to be in a very long or serious relationship with you to torment your family, I'm game._

_I can do the following, at your request:_

_Openly hit on other guests while you pretend not to notice._  
_Engage in heated discussions about politics and/or religion while sharpening a knife._  
_Propose to you._  
_Pretend to be really drunk._  
_Start an actual physical fight with a family member, either inside or on the front lawn for the entire neighbourhood to see._

_I've got red in my ledger that I'm hoping to wipe out and require no pay but the free meal I will receive as a guest._

The bottom of the advertisement was fringed with tear-off tabs bearing a local telephone number and not a single one had been removed. Darcy'd ripped the entire thing down and crammed it into her pocket, unwilling to chance being beaten to the punch while she took some time to consider the offer.

It'd certainly seemed too good to be true and the hardened skeptic in her couldn't help wondering exactly what other type of compensation he might've been expecting for his services. There was only one man that she knew of who fit the poster's description: Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. 

While she'd never actually met him in person, part of her had felt like she'd known him already. He was one of Captain America's Howling Commandos and oldest friends. In her History textbooks, he'd been presented as a hero who'd given his life in the service of his country. More recently, he'd been exposed as a deadly assassin, operating against his will in the service of Hydra. She'd heard all sorts of rumours about his recovery and even spotted him in the building from time to time. He had always been pretty but now he was also kind of terrifying and upon further reflection, she'd been unable to deny that the combination was enticing in a regrettable life-choices kinda way. _It couldn't hurt to call him, right?_

"Jesus," Bucky grumbled. "Some hospitality. They always leave guests standing outside in the cold like this?"

"It's been a while since I've been home for a visit," Darcy replied quietly, "but I think this kinda thing is reserved for me."

"Well, it's really starting to piss me off," he growled, knocking on the door so hard that it rattled against the frame menacingly. He waited another beat, sighing impatiently and raised his fist to knock again when the door finally swung open.

"Darcy, how nice of you to finally show up," Buzz greeted icily, "and I see you've brought company..." He took his time slowly looking Bucky over, making no effort whatsoever to mask his disapproval.

"Sorry," Darcy responded, shifting uncomfortably. "I told Mom that I was bringing a guest. She said that dinner was at seven-"

"Six," Buzz interrupted. "Dinner was at six. And I'm sure if you told your Mother that you were bringing a guest, she would've said something. You're probably just confused." Darcy stood blinking at him in disbelief. 

"Well? I believe an introduction is in order," he continued.

"You must be Buzz. I'm Bucky," he said, extending his hand politely. Buzz accepted, meeting his gaze squarely and tightened his grip attempting to stare Bucky down. Bucky squeezed back harder and smirked, watching as Buzz slowly realized just who Darcy had brought to dinner.

"You're... you're..." Buzz stammered. 

"With her," Bucky said nodding towards Darcy. "Aren't you going to invite us in?"

"Of course," Buzz replied pulling his hand away stiffly and motioning them inside.

"After you," Bucky purred, guiding her through the door with his hand at her back. By the time they stepped into the foyer, Buzz had scuttled off. Bucky pulled the door closed behind him as Darcy stepped out of her shoes and unbuttoned her coat. Strong hands settled on her shoulders as Bucky slipped silently into place behind her and she let out an unsteady breath. 

"You're doing great," he whispered to her. "Can I take your coat?"

"Yeah," she replied in a hushed tone as he slid her jacket off over her shoulders. "Thanks. That was beautiful! I think you scared him."

"I'm just getting warmed up," he chuckled darkly as he hung their coats in the closet. Darcy hummed an absent acknowledgement as she attempted to process the sight of Bucky without his jacket on. His cheap novelty t-shirt appeared to be at least two sizes too small and the thin polyester couldn't have clung to his muscles any tighter even if it had actually been painted on. 

Her eyes soaked up every chiseled inch of his perfectly sculpted body, pausing briefly at the glittering letters across the front of his shirt that spelled out ‘Get Stuffed’ in perfect cursive. His jeans were torn in all the right places and nearly as dirty as the rest of him. His hair was greasy and deliciously askew and his thick muzzle of stubble hinted at vagrancy. 

The longer she stood staring, the more she seemed to find to appreciate. His metal arm emitted a faint buzzing, drawing her attention as the plates shifted and he caught her looking.

"Ready for dinner?" he asked with a flick of his brow as his bright eyes searched hers.

"Ready as I'm gonna be," she replied reluctantly. The moment the words left her lips, Bucky tossed her over his shoulder and murder strutted towards the dining room, holding her in place with his bionic hand against her back. She protested weakly, squirming under his grasp as he approached the dinner table and those already seated looked on in disbelief.

"What are you doing, Darcy? There are children here," Rich's wife Felicity sneered. 

"Ugh. We aren't babies," her daughter groused. "I've seen more exciting things in the cafeteria at lunch."

"And let's not forget the internet," her son added with a grin.

Bucky dumped Darcy into her chair unceremoniously and slid into the empty seat beside her. She straightened, reaching for the bottle of white wine on the table and poured herself a generous serving. 

"Alright. Let me guess," Bucky said, looking at each of the people sitting around the table as he piled his plate with food. "Buzz, Rich, Felicity, Scout and Connor. Am I close?" 

"Wow! Someone's been paying attention," Darcy mused, patting his beefy thigh with her hand and allowing it to linger as she took a long sip from her wine glass.

"Say," Bucky drawled, cramming his mouth full of turkey and turning towards Scout and Connor. "Have either of you ever seen a live hand grenade before?"

"A grenade?!" Rich sputtered, choking on his wine. "I hope to God that you aren't serious."

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see," Bucky replied ominously.

"You don't mean to say that you brought weapons into this house," Felicity bristled. "I can't imagine Darcy putting her family in danger like that."

"Lighten up," Bucky responded with a wink. "You'll live longer." She flushed, shifting in her seat uncomfortably and Darcy took another long sip of her wine as she squeezed his thigh.

"I love your shirt," Scout said, breaking the awkward silence as she licked her lips and ogled Bucky obscenely. Buzz suddenly and loudly cleared his throat.

“We were just discussing the situation in-“ 

“No politics,” Bucky interrupted through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

“You don’t have to participate,” Rich responded, “but you can’t tell us-“

“No politics,” Bucky repeated firmly, reaching for the salt with his metal hand. The light from the candles on the table glinted against the plates in his arm and everyone at the table went silent.

"So, how long have two been an item?" Buzz ventured, sipping his wine.

“Just over four months,” Bucky responded with a wide smile. “Saw her at a barbecue on the Fourth of July. She had on this blue dress that was just the same colour as her eyes...”

Darcy stole a sideways glance, attempting to process what he’d just said. His story rang true. She actually had been at a barbecue on the day in question, celebrating Steve’s birthday and she’d worn blue. Bucky must’ve been there too...

“Four months?” Buzz replied in amazement. “I think that’s the longest Darcy’s managed to stick with anything.”

Rich and Felicity made a halfhearted attempt to muffle their laughter as Darcy’s cheeks began to redden and she sullenly stared down at her plate.

“You oughta pay better attention,” Bucky suggested, pinning Buzz beneath his icy gaze as he withdrew his combat knife with a flourish. “She’s been working with a world famous astrophysicist for years now.”

Everyone at the table froze, watching as Bucky deftly buttered a dinner roll, flipping and spinning his knife with breathtaking precision. Darcy was gripped by a sudden overwhelming urge to get down on her knees beneath the table and suck Bucky off until he was cross-eyed. 

“It’s an internship,” Rich scoffed, unable to resist piling on. “Does she even get paid?”

“And what is it that you do, Rich?” Bucky asked, smiling sweetly as he cleaned his knife on his napkin and returned it to its sheath.

“He’s the Regional Vice-President of Sales for-“

“That’s what I thought,” Bucky interrupted, not a single fuck given. “Selling people a bunch of garbage they can’t afford while heroes like Darcy do the heavy lifting. Yeah. Seems fair...”

“Darcy’s a hero?” Connor asks with an air of sincere amazement.

“Of course she is,” Bucky replied, sneaking a glance at her from the corner of his eye. “Not every hero wears a cape.” 

Buzz rolled his eyes and Bucky fixed him with a hard look that made his blood run cold.

“Like it or not, she’s helped save our bacon before and she won’t hesitate to do it again,” he continued, undeterred. “Not because it’s appreciated by people like you but because it’s the right thing to do.”

The table fell silent as his words hung heavily in the air and Darcy watched him, wondering whether he was being honest or if it was all part of the show. He loaded a second helping of turkey and mashed potatoes onto his plate as Scout surreptitiously snapped pictures of him with her phone and Darcy sipped her wine, basking in the uncomfortable looks she was getting from the other people at the table. 

“Can we help with the dishes?” Darcy asked once Bucky was finally finished eating.

“No, no,” Buzz replied with an unexpected degree of warmth. “You’ve got a long drive home and it’s getting late. Your mother would probably suggest that you stay over. There’s plenty of room.”

“We’d love to stay,” Bucky said, slipping his arm over Darcy’s shoulders and pulling her closer.

“Great!” Buzz beamed. “You can use the guest room downstairs.”

Darcy stood up, stacking the plates from the table and motioned for Bucky to join her in the kitchen. He scooped up an armload of crockery and followed her to the sink. She ran the faucet to cover the sound of her voice and turned on him in a fury.

“Staying the night was never part of the deal,” she whispered angrily. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart but I think you’re making progress here,” he responded quietly. “I didn’t want you to lose momentum.”

“You aren’t a family counsellor,” she raged, poking him in the chest with her index finger. “Your job was to come to dinner and be obnoxious. I don’t even have my toothbrush!!”

“I was just trying to help,” he grumbled with a frown. “If you’d rather leave, no one’s forcing you to stay.”

“Good,” Darcy snapped, rinsing the plates and loading them into the dishwasher.

“Fine,” Bucky sighed, folding his arms across his chest. “I still think you’re making a mistake here-“

“Well, I think you’re just disappointed that you couldn’t trick me into sleeping with you,” Darcy shot back. “I knew this little arrangement seemed too good to be true.”

“I don’t have to trick anybody into going to bed with me,” he chuckled darkly. “And I don’t have to stand here and listen to this shit either...”

He turned to walk away and she reached out grabbing his bionic wrist.

“Wait! What am I supposed to tell everyone out there?” she demanded in a hot whisper. 

“I don’t know and I don’t care,” he replied, looking back at her over his shoulder. 

For the first time that night, he’d lied to her. She could hear the difference loud and clear. He’d meant every word he’d said while he’d stuck up for her during dinner, he’d only been trying to help when he’d agreed to stay and she’d thanked him by questioning his motives.

The hurt look on Bucky’s face gave way to panic as he realized that she’d seen right through him.

“Oh, Bucky. I’m so sorry,” she said, winding her arms around his waist and burying her face against his chest. He gazed down uncertainly as she stood, holding him. “...You’re such a terrible liar.”

His chest rumbled with a laugh as he wrapped her in his arms and pressed a kiss against the top of her head. 

“Does that mean we’re staying?” he asked with playful lilt.

“Fuck, no,” she chuckled, looking up at him with a smile, “but play your cards right and you might get to make me breakfast.”

“Yeah?” he asked, searching her eyes. “I’d like that.” 

He eyed the door at the sound of approaching footsteps and whispered, “Someone’s coming.”

“Kiss me,” Darcy breathed, gazing at his soft lips longingly.

The moment the door swung open, he leaned in and kissed her deeply, going for broke. Scout casually walked past them, snapping several pictures (including a selfie) with her phone and switched off the faucet. 

Darcy melted into Bucky’s embrace as his sinful lips slid over hers and he let out a soft hum, doing something with his tongue that made her skin flush with goosebumps. He kissed her harder, holding her close in his strong arms just the way he’d been imagining since he’d spotted her in the blue dress at Steve’s barbecue, months before. There were fireworks and they were inarguably worth the wait.

“They’re making out or something-“ Scout announced as she strolled back out the door.

They kept right at it for at least another ten minutes before they emerged from the kitchen and made their apologies, thanking Buzz for his hospitality but explaining that they couldn’t actually stay the night. 

Darcy said her goodbyes, agreeing to visit again soon as Bucky helped her with her coat and Scout snapped one last picture before they walked out the door.

“I don’t mind driving back,” Bucky offered as they approached the car. 

“Sweet,” she grinned, handing him the keys. “Between the food and the wine and everything, I’m beat.”

She couldn’t help swooning a little as Bucky guided her to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her. Her stomach fluttered as he stood watching until she got settled and closed her in.

He slid into the driver’s seat and started the engine, running the heater as he took several minutes to adjust the seat and the mirrors. Darcy tilted her seat back slightly and loosened the buttons on her coat. Bucky turned towards her, reaching for her seatbelt and pulled it across the front of her body, fastening the buckle.

“Thanks Bucky,” she murmured with a yawn.

“You’re welcome,” he responded, pulling away from the curb. “Try to get some sleep, sweetheart.”

Darcy softly hummed an agreement and struggled to keep her eyes open so she could watch him just a few minutes longer. The passing streetlights, played across his perfect face, showcasing his best features and she could hardly believe that the famous hero was driving her home.

“You’re staring,” Bucky smirked, keeping his eyes trained on the road ahead.

“You’re pretty,” she drowsily confided.

“Go to sleep, sweetheart. You’re delirious,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “I look like a hobo. I probably smell like one too.”

“Prettiest hobo I’ve ever seen,” she sighed dreamily.

“Thanks?” he responded with a grin. 

“You should’ve said something at the barbecue,” she murmured, half asleep.

“I know,” he admitted tightly. 

The car rolled on down the road as he waited for a response that never came. He stole a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye and his heart skipped a beat as he discovered her fast asleep.

Darcy rolled over and pulled the deliciously crisp sheets higher, burying her face in her pillow. The sound of running water drifted in from the hallway and she crinkled up her nose, attempting to place the warm scent permeating the bed. It smelled a little like fireworks. 

She stretched her legs, lingering in that delightful space between sleep and wakefulness as the water switched off and the mattress suddenly dipped behind her. Bucky’s arm slipped around her waist and she shivered at the cool, wet press of his lips against her skin.

“Brr!!” she grumbled, nestling into her pillow.

“Sorry,” he whispered with a hint of amusement. “I just got out of the shower.” He reeled her in closer, nuzzling the side of her neck. “Hope it’s not too forward, bringing you back to my place like this. You looked so pretty when we pulled in. I didn’t have the heart to wake you.”

She reached beneath the sheets, running her hands over herself, confirming that she was still dressed and slipped out of bed and off to the bathroom at the sudden insistence of her bladder.

Bucky watched with a frown as she bolted from the room and wondered whether he’d made a terrible mistake. The toilet flushed and the faucet ran for a moment as he waited uneasily. 

“Holy shit,” he gasped as she appeared in the doorway, wearing nothing but his dirty ‘Get Stuffed’ t-shirt. 

“You like it?” she asked, leaning against the doorframe. “I think I’ll keep it as a souvenir. It’ll be my ‘I brought Bucky Barnes to Thanksgiving dinner and all I got was this lousy t-shirt’ t-shirt.”

“Why don’t you come back to bed and see what else I’ve got for you?” he replied with a wicked grin.

She continued watching as he covered himself with the sheets and removed the towel from his waist, tossing it in the hamper. Her bare feet padded against the floor as she approached the end of the bed and crawled across the covers towards him. Her dark curls curtained the side of her face as she hovered above him enticingly and his eyes unfocused slightly as he gazed up at her with a sigh.

There was so much that he wanted to say to her that he wasn’t quite sure where to start. She took pity on him, leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss that said it all. He reached for her, placing one hand on her hip and the other at the back of her neck as she invited his tongue into her mouth with a flicker of her own. She hummed a soft approval as he readily accepted and his lips twisted against hers as he turned his head slightly, meeting her in a hot swirl. 

His flawless technique quickly had all sorts of interesting places tingling and she couldn’t seem to get enough. The hand at her hip drifted to her thigh, dipping beneath the hem of her t-shirt and his metal palm smoothly glided over the side of her body as he acquainted himself with her luscious curves. She moaned into his mouth as he cupped her breast and firmly rolled her nipple between his bionic fingers. 

Bucky tugged on the hair at the nape of her neck and she cried out louder, collapsing against his chest. She blindly reached for the sheets attempting to push them out of the way, desperate to get closer.

“Please,” she gasped against his lips. “I need you inside of me.”

“Already?” he teased between kisses. “I thought we we’re just getting warmed up, sweetheart.”

“Bucky, please,” she pressed breathlessly. “I need it.”

“I was hoping to take my time here,” he sighed, unable to conceal his disappointment. “I want to kiss you all over until you’re begging me to stop.”

“I came to get stuffed,” she growled, moving up the mattress and slipping beneath the sheets, “and I’m going to get stuffed.” 

“Oh, my God!” he gasped at the soft, slick press of her against his sensitive skin as she took him in hand and guided him to the place she was craving him the most.

He felt like he could hardly breathe as she slowly sank down on him until her tight heat was filled with every rigid inch he had to offer. His muscles strained beneath her palms as she began to ride him, bracing herself against his washboard stomach and he called out her name as she coated him in her slickness. 

He wet his lips, drinking in the rhythmic bob of her breasts beneath his t-shirt as she rolled her hips against him, taking what she wanted. His hands skimmed her thighs and she leaned forward in search of more friction. 

“Feels so good when you touch me,” she confessed, grinding her clit against the root of his cock. His head rolled back against his pillow and his hands squeezed tighter as he moaned her name. 

“You like that?” she asked, delighting in his tightly-closed eyes and the curl of his lips as her nails grazed his skin. “Think I’ll ride your face like this next.”

His eyes snapped open and he rolled his lower lip between his teeth as his hands moved to her hips. He held her gaze as he guided her movements, tipping her back until her hands settled against his thighs. His metal hand drifted across her waist, stopping just shy of her navel and trailed down the front of her body until his thumb found her clit. 

Her nails sank into his skin as he suddenly took over, rocking her against him with the hand at her hip as his bionic thumb moved at super human speed. She leaned back, rolling her hips until he hit a spot that made the pressure inside of her climb so high that she was fixing to burst.

Every inch of her felt electrified as she gazed into his eyes and begged him to keep going, telling him how good it felt and how close she was. The rush of her pulse filled her ears and her eyes fell shut as she rocketed towards what promised to be a spectacular finish. She took in a sharp breath and Bucky suddenly withdrew from her, wrapping his arms around her and pinning her against his chest.

She let out a frustrated howl, struggling to free her hands so she could finish the job and he held her still, shushing and kissing her with an obnoxious grin. 

“How ‘bout a few more hours of this?” he teased in a hot whisper. “I wonder how hard you’d come for me.”

“Jesus,” she murmured, taking her time to consider his offer. “I think we might need to work up to that...”

“Fair enough,” he responded, rolling her over and pinning her to the mattress beneath him. “Now where were we?”

“You were just about to get me off,” she said, winding her arms behind his neck as his lips met hers. 

“I like the sound of that,” he purred between kisses, working himself between her thighs. 

Her eyes widened and she called out for him as he filled her with a solid stroke. 

“I like the sound of that even better,” he drawled, pressing into her with long rolls of his hips. “I wonder what other noises I can get out of you.”

Her legs wrapped around him as the weight of his body pushed her into the mattress and her hands drifted across the tops of his shoulders as she called out for more. He silenced her with a filthy kiss, thrusting into her harder and she grasped his biceps, hanging on for dear life.

Every part of her felt so irresistibly soft and warm that he couldn’t seem to get enough. She sucked his tongue with a hum that made him go cross-eyed and a lock of his damp hair escaped from behind his ear, brushing her cheek. 

He let out a groan as her hands squeezed tighter. Her legs unwound as she pulled on his arms and attempted to lift her hips off the mattress. He withdrew from her, rolling back onto his knees and the sight of her sprawled out against his sheets stopped him in his tracks. She peeled his t-shirt off over her head, hoping to entice him to get back to business and he slid down the mattress, burying his face in her breasts.

He rolled her nipple between his teeth and she worked her hand between them, desperate for release. Her fingers flickered across her slick skin and she arched against the bed, chasing completion. He kissed his way down the front of her body, nipping at her glistening fingers with his teeth. She pulled her hand away with a gasp and he filled her with three bionic digits and buried his face between her thighs.

He found the sweet spot deep inside of her and his lips curled into a sinful grin as he felt the tension inside her quickly build. She grabbed a fistful of his silky hair and ground herself against his face, determined to hold him in place long enough to finally get off. He sucked her clit as his fingers insistently beckoned her to come all over his face and she writhed against the sheets, pleading for him to finish her off.

She tugged on his hair, making his scalp burn deliciously as he somehow kept her right at the edge. The way he was toying with her was so hot that she could hardly fucking stand it. She forced her eyes open and looked down at him, meeting his cool blue gaze and begged him for mercy. He winked at her and the growing pressure inside her was suddenly too much. 

She came so hard that it took her breath away and left her quivering against his tongue. He abruptly removed his fingers and she flushed deeply with release, coating his face in a wet rush as her muscles contracted in sharp bursts. She writhed against the sheets, pulsing with waves of pure pleasure and he stayed right with her as she rode her climax out against him. 

The throbbing inside of her slowly ebbed away, leaving her raw and over stimulated. Bucky pulled away, grabbing his towel from the hamper and wiped himself down as she rolled onto her side with a groan. She was quiet for a moment as she tried to wrap her head around what had just happened and she couldn’t help feeling a little embarrassed. 

“You’re fucking incredible,” he whispered to her, slipping his arm around her waist as he climbed into bed behind her. 

“Really?” she chuckled uncomfortably. 

“Are you kidding?” he marvelled, kissing the back of her shoulder. “That was so goddamned hot. I could finish just thinking about it.”

He ground against her to illustrate his point and she leaned back with an appreciative hum. Their bodies wound together as he pressed hungry kisses against her and his metal hand mapped out her curves like he was cramming for an anatomy exam. She melted into his arms until his fingers wrapped around her shoulder and he started slowly thrusting into her again.

“Feels so good being close to you,” he said, warming her with his breath. “You’re so wet.”

“It’s all your fault,” she replied, running her fingertips over the edges of the plates in his arm. “You’re so fucking sexy... and worst of all, you know it.”

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about,” he teased, rasping his teeth against her skin as he continued to rock into her.

“Oh, Bucky!” she moaned obscenely. “You’re so full of shit.”

“Shh...” he chuckled, playfully clasping his bionic hand over her mouth and silencing her.

Her lips slid against the smooth metal and something about it flipped every, single one of her switches. She let out an unsteady breath and the sensation wound him so tightly that he forgot how to breathe. He attempted to pull away and she grasped his wrist, parting her lips and inviting his fingers into her mouth.

“Oh, fuck!” he gasped as she surrounded him and began to firmly suck. “That feels so good, sweetheart.”

She swirled her tongue over him, delighting in the lingering taste of herself on his fingers with a soft hum. He squeezed her tighter, driving himself into her with solid thrusts, struggling to hold on as she gave him pleasure he’d never imagined possible. No one had ever touched that part of him like it before and he couldn’t possibly get enough.

He filled her ear with tender noises of enjoyment and whispered pleas for her to keep going, telling her how good it felt and how close he was. She let out a garbled cry of his name around his metal fingers and the sound combined with the vibration from her voice to overwhelm him completely.

He buried his face into her shoulder and gave her everything he had. The mattress creaked beneath them as he spilled over inside of her in a series of erratic strokes. He held her close, softly calling out for her as his body surged with exquisite release. 

She followed right behind, throwing her head back and groaning at the delicious ache that accompanied each firm pulse of her slick muscles. His lips peppered her in soft kisses that made her tingle all over as she echoed with waves of euphoria. 

He lost himself in the moment as they came apart together, sharing every part of themselves with each other. It felt so good being close to her that he couldn’t seem to stop the spread of a ridiculously goofy grin. Darcy felt his lips curl up against her skin as she slowly came down from her climax, wrapped in his arms and before long she was grinning too. 

He eventually withdrew from her and she grabbed a handful of tissues from the nightstand to tidy up a little. The moment the discarded wad hit his wastebasket, he was all over her again. She broke out in delirious peals of exhausted laughter, squirming as he kissed every inch of her that he could reach and pulled her into his arms.

“Are you free tomorrow?” he asked as she settled against his chest.

“I’m all yours,” she responded lazily, soaking up the warmth of his body.

“Yeah?” he marvelled, gazing down at her like he couldn’t believe she was real.

“Well, at least until something better comes along,” she teased with a chuckle. “You know, if Mom makes it home for Christmas, she’ll probably expect me at dinner...”

“Are you asking me to be your fake boyfriend for the holidays, sweetheart?” he asked with an enticing flick of his brow.

“We could always try it for real this time,” she replied, running her fingertips down the length of his arm.

“I’m game if you are,” he offered, leaning in for a kiss.

His sinful lips claimed hers, leaving her breathless and so happy that she could hardly stand it. She flooded with a rush of gratitude, thankful for everything that had led her to her destination - from her Mom’s insistence on dinner to the flyer in the elevator and even her family’s snotty comments at the table. Most of all she was thankful for Bucky, the handsome hobo who’d dubbed her a hero and treated her to the best sex of her life.

“Hope you’re ready,” he purred between kisses. “I’m going to make this the best Christmas my girl’s ever had.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you liked it. If you did, I’d love to hear all about it. xo


End file.
